Mini SWE 2-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: While Ness faces Diddy Kong in the main event,Little Mac continues his carnage and Villager hypes everybody for No Holds Barred.
1. Show

Greatest Show on Earth of Kid Rock *

Fireworks *

"Hello everyone.Welcome at Memphis,Tennessee. Etika here with Mew2King. "

"(Yawn) Hello everyone and... welcome to Total Acti... "

"We're Tuesday ! "

"Welcome to Mini SWE. Sorry... I slept very late ! "

"Anyway,we have the previews of tonight : an interview of Lucas,Little Mac faces Squirtle,Ness faces Diddy Kong and Villager is showing himself in the ring. For now,here comes Game and Watch. "

Mr Game and Watch is in tve ring with a microphone to the hand.

"Welcome to Mini SWE,Memphis ! Today I'm here to give wrestlers... an opportunity ! An opportunity to face one of the best fighters in this company : ME ! And we're gonna do this... with a Beat the Clock Match ! The wrestler winning his match the fastest possible faces me at No Holds Barred in a Table Match ! So let's do this. "

He gets out of the ring. Ice Climber's theme is played and Popo runs to the ring very excited. Then Jigglypuff comes next and climbs into the ring before to sing a song. But the bell rings and Popo jumps on him by behind. Then he does a Small Package.

1.. 2.. 3 !

Popo flees while Jigglypuff ragequits into the ring.

"He lost... the matc... IN SIX SECONDS ?!!!! " Mew2King suddently wakes up.

"We can hardly do better. Everybody's not Spike Dudley. So Popo definitively won the ticket for No Holds Barred. "

In the backstage...

Lucas walks into a corridor holding his neck until he meets Cream with a micro.

"Good evening,sir. Can we hard your thoughts about what happened last week ? "

"Last week... It was not supposed to be like it ! But that's the job (laugh) ! The problems are solved ! Everything is back to normal. I would be glad to have my rematch. But for next week... I'll focus on Villager. "

"Next week : Lucas faces Villager. " informs Etika.

"I hope Lucas wins ! I fear the worse with this cheater. "

"Speaking of the devil : he's in the ring . "

Villager is in the ring holding a micro and his shovel.

_BOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Hello everyone ! I understand you're not happy to see me right now ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I understand ! But I have to say something pretty... important. Tonight,Ness will face Diddy Kong. First I inform you that I don't prepare anything for the main event,calm down ! Just to say that whoever wins,I don't care ! All I care about is me winning his title and... (raising his shovel to the air) raising it atop of the cage. "

_BOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I understand you don't want me as champion ! But the match sunday is gonna be a Steel Cage Match ! No countout,no escape allowed,no disqualification ! So I won't be able to cheat ! Everything I'll do,I can do it because I'm smart. Smarter than you ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOO_

"And when I'll win the match,you'll be forced to recognize that I deserve it ! Even if you like or hate me ! One more thing : I have to inform you that,for the steel cage match,we can get out of the ring whenever we want. But we don't have the permission to flee the match ! And I assure you : I'm not a good coward. "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOO_

He leaves the ring throwing the mic to the ringside.

Little Mac's Theme begins and the character gets out of the backstage going next to Villager. This one stares at him with a smile before to walk away. Little Mac walks on the ramp before to run and to jump on the apron. He poses on the corner before to train into the ring.

"We didn't forget what he did to Olimar last week ! " says Mew2King.

Then Pokemon's Theme begins and Squirtle and Red arrive. Red advices Squirtle while he comes into the ring. Little Mac sits on the turnbuckle waiting the good timing. Then the referee makes ring the bell and at the first second,the boxer runs to his opponent and closthelines him. Then he drags him on the corner before to punch him and to throw him over the top rope. He throws him against the commentators table before to runs to Red and clostheline him.

"But he isn't in the match !!! " says Mew2King.

He brings him in the ring before to come back to Squirtle. He takes him for a Fireman's Carry before to throw him forward on the table.

"And he GOES (scared) crashing on our table ! " comments Mew2King,scared.

Little Mac comes back inside and knockouts Red with a right hook. He comes back to Squirtle and places him on the table before to join him and to do a Piledriver.

"OH MY JESUS !!!! " reacts Etika.

He arranges him onto the table before to climb on the top of the turnbuckle and execute a Swanton Bomb.

"LOOK AT THIS ! SWANTON BOMB THROUGHT THE TABLE !!!! We have to go ! " yells Mew2King.

Both commentators get out of sight while Mac brings his opponent back into the ring. His manager is still KO on the apron. Little Mac punches Squirtle on the head before to chain his Fireman's Carry Toss... onto the turnbuckle.

"What a vicious attack ! He's destroying him. "

Finally he ends the match with the Kimura Lock. Squirtle quickly taps out and rolls away in the ringside. But Little Mac brings back Red inside the ring before to grab him and execute... twenty German Suplexes.

"He's doing this non-stop ! " complains Mew2King.

"He's sending a message ! " says Etika.

Then he takes him into the Fireman's Carry before to throw him in the ringside... to crash himself on the second commentary table.

"WHAT A STRENGHT ! WHAT A STRENGHT !!!!!!! " yells Mew2King.

EMTs take back of injured people while Little Mac returns to backstage.

Many minutes later...

Ness's Theme

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Onett,Eagleland,with a weight of 117 bls,your Cruiserweight Champion : Ness !!! "

Ness has his title on his shoulder. He taps on people's hand before to enter in the ring and give the title to the timekeeper.

Diddy Kong's Theme

"And his opponent,from DK Island,with a weight of 108 lbs : Diddy Kong !!! "

Diddy enters in the ring and poses on the turnbuckle while the crowd cheers him. Both men shake their hands before that the referee makes ring the bell. They tie up before that Diddy gets behind Ness and forces on his belly. Ness turns around,goes behind him and does a Side Slam. Then he executes an Headlock before that Diddy kicks the back of his head. They tie up again then Ness does a Front Facelock but Diddy grabs his left arm and does a Wrist Lock before to kick hus gut and put him down into an Armbar. But Ness kicks out and bounces off the ropes but the monkey executes a Scoop Powerslam. He bounces off the ropes and does a Body Splash before to pin him. But he kicks out. He does an Elbow Drop before to grab his arm and kick the articulation. He stomps his face before to get him up and do a Body Slam. Then he gets him up again and hits a Suplex. But Diddy escapes behind and does a German Suplex. Ness rolls to the ringside and stays down. Diddy Kong joins him and gets him up. He brings him back into the ring and stays on the apron. He tries a Springboard,but Ness grabs him by between the legs and the right shoulder and does a Scoop Powerslam. He does the pin but Diddy kicks out at 2. He turns him around and does a German Suplex. Diddy gets up slowly but Ness executes a Shining Wizard.

"Shining Wizard ! Heres the conclusion of the match ! "

He goes for the pin.

1... 2...

Kickout !

Diddy Kong comes back into the match and Ness can't believe it. He goes to the top rope and does a Diving Knee Drop but Diddy dodges at the last moment and Ness hurts his knee on the mat. Diddy rests on the corner and hits a Leg Drop Bulldog. Then he chains with a Standing Moonsault before to go to the top of the turnbuckle. He waits the good timing and does a back flip before to do an Hurricanrana.

"OH MY GOD !! WHAT A MOVE !!! " comments Etika.

Then he climbs on the corner again and does a Frog Splash,but Ness raises his knees and Diddy hurts his belly on them. He goes for a Tequila Sunrise,but Diddy does an Ankle Lock. Ness falls on the mat and Diddy continues his move. But Ness rolls forward,gets back up and runs to clostheline his opponent before to pass over the top rope. Both men are in the ringside. Ness goes for a Spinebuster,but Diddy Kong strangles him and is making him sleep. But Ness runs to the barricade... and both wrestlers pass through it.

"HOLY SHIT ! " cries Etika.

The referee counts them out.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...

Ness comes back into the ring.

7... 8...

Diddy finally comes back into the ring. Him and Ness stay down in the ring.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

Ness gets up first while his opponent is still unconscient. He waits that he is on his knees before to do a Rondhouse Kick. But the monkey dodges in the last moment,Ness has his back on him,Diddy does a Roll-Up but he kicks out and the animal does a Backflip before to land on his shoulders. But Ness stands up and keeps him on himself. Then he drops him before to do a Catching Spinebuster.

"Whaou ! What a move ! He needed reflexes and strenght to do that !! " says Mew2King.

"Here goes the pin ! "

1... 2... 3 !

The champion wins the match. Diddy gets up and both shake their hands respectfully before that Diddy Kong leaves and Ness poses with the title on the turnbuckle.

"That was the Main Event of this show ! I will see you friday for Total Action while you will see Mew2King the next monday ! Goodnight everyone. "


	2. Card Updated

Bowser (c) vs Captain Falcon

Single Match for the SWE Championship

Pichu (c) vs Pikachu

Last Man Standing Match for the SWE Asian and American Championship

Lucina (c) vs Palutena

Ladder Match for the Divas Championship

Wolf vs Mewtwo

Single Match

Skelerex vs Simon Belmont

Falls Count Anywhere Match

Villager vs Ness (c)

Steel Cage Match (Victory only by pinfall or submission) for the Cruiserweight Championship

King K. Rool vs Young Link

Kickoff

Yoshi vs Pit (c)

Single Match for the SWE Intercontinental Championship

Mario and Luigi (c) vs Ivysaur and Charizard

Elimination Tornado Tag Table Match for the Strong Style Tag Team Championship

Wario vs Roy

Kickoff

Popo vs Mr Game and Watch

Tables Match

Kickoff


End file.
